


devoir.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Tension, this is all because of a fan art, we're all thirsty fuqs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: There’s nothing but love and unbridled desire. It’s a look that no one else has ever given him before.“You’re….addicting.”





	devoir.

**Author's Note:**

> SHRUGS MYSELF INTO HELL

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

Tir has a questioning gaze as he peers into the confines of his friend’s bedroom.

 

“Of course you can, come sit.”

 

It’s not uncommon for them to have moments like this; probably even less uncommon that Tir would end up sleeping in Ted’s bed as well. They often had conversations about anything, and it would cause the hours to pass as quickly as mere seconds.

 

“So…I’ve been having some weird…urges lately?”

 

Touching on the matter already has a bit of pink forming on Tir’s cheeks. It’s not as if he considered going to another, but honestly he felt the most comfortable with Ted. If he was going to breach this sort of ‘subject’, well he’d rather it be with someone he wouldn’t feel insanely embarrassed with.

 

“I’m not completely naive but you know…what do you do when it’s just driving you that crazy?”

 

The concept of being close enough to another person to engage in intimacy felt like a forgotten dream to Ted. Having been cursed with this rune for hundreds of years, its not as if he hasn’t seen a thing or two as well as partaken in promiscuous acts. Though it hardly ever occurred, and if it ever did it was simply a quick indulgence that never was thought of again.

 

In many ways all Ted ever knew of was control and restraint. Often times his best friend threatened to blur those lines, making him err on the opposite side of reason to a dangerous point.

 

“Well…you can take care of it yourself, or if you really need the extra hand…”

 

Tir stares at Ted with curious intent.

 

“…You mean like…ask someone to do stuff with me?”

 

Ted nods. “Sometimes people are able to agree to that sort of thing to help each other out. It would be better if it was someone you were planning to be with, but there’s no harm in doing it casually as long as you trust each other and have boundaries.”

 

There’s half an idea forming in Tir’s mind, and he can’t stop himself from pressing on the matter.

 

“Have you done something like that before?”

 

“Yeah I mean…not with anyone special though.”

 

It’s then that Ted watches the way his friend chews on his lower lip in thought. When brown eyes fall on him, a strange sort of _pull_ has him instinctively movie to place his hand on top of Tir’s own. It’s an acceptance of the unspoken question, knowing full well what Tir is mulling over.

 

“How should…if you’re willing I mean…!” Tir hastily adds in a breathy tone. “…H-How should we start?”

 

There’s intensity in the way he holds Tir’s gaze. It seems as if he’s cast caution to the wind in mere seconds, because a gloved hand presses over Tir’s cheeks to draw him in closer for the softest caressing of lips.

 

Although it hardly lingers in that gentleness, for Tir can’t seem to contain the eagerness that rises within. Soon he’s gripping at the front of his friend’s shirt; relying on the minimal kisses he’s exchanged with girls in town to guide him in this moment. This is something entirely different from anything before, and he finds himself drowning in how Ted pries apart his lips with a skilled tongue.

 

It’s formidable in a way that translates to how they spar. The weight of Ted towering over him makes Tir pull the other boy closer; never feeling as if it’s enough. It’s what drives Tir to steal harsher kisses, the heat growing _dire_ and leaving him helpless to writhe when Ted shifts from his mouth to attack his neck instead.

 

“You’re…something else.”

 

Tip can feel fingers tugging the collar of his clothing loose, teeth finding the skin thereafter to bite and create a sensation that has him whimpering. It’s uncontrollable, and he’s helpless in clinging onto Ted’s back with a soft cry for more barely audible amidst the heavy breathing.

 

“S’that good?”

 

It’s then that Ted withdraws just enough to see how Tir is sprawled on the sheets, staring back up at him.

 

There’s nothing but love and unbridled desire. It’s a look that no one else has ever given him before.

 

“You’re…. ** _addicting_**.”

 

An impassioned reverence is spoken by Ted, gazing at his friend as if to appreciate every aspect of him.

 

It’s that stare that makes Tir’s heart flutter, and the sudden craving for Ted is undeniable.

 

Only the slightest shift of his body is made to have something hard brush against his front. The action makes Tir unconsciously gasp. Then fingers are gripping at his hips, forcing that same motion more purposefully as Ted grinds down in return.

 

There’s no ceasing the insatiable hunger that possesses them. Even with such an inexperienced hand in comparison. Tir seems to grasp onto Ted with just as much vigor. He moans into every kiss, heated breaths mingling together as they tug away the sashes on both their hips.

 

It’s the moment that Ted grips onto them both, making that friction overwhelming in which Tir completely breaks. His fingers curl into the sheets and into soft, brown locks, a broken gasp filling the small bedroom as the bed creaks from the harsh movements. Fingers trace down to the hilt of their cocks, rubbing at the heads, and smearing pre-cum over his palm to make every touch Ted makes that much hotter.

 

Tir can’t help but wonder who all is home, and if they can hear the nearly-animalistic deed at hand. The general’s son acting on mere curiosity only to become to wanton with no regard or care of what happens next.

 

Ted breathes hotly over his lips, lingering close enough for Tir to see every freckle scattered on his friend’s cheeks.

 

Maybe it was a little selfish for a cursed being such as Ted to indulge in a moment like this too, but he can’t bring himself to stop. Not when Tir makes him feel the most alive that he’s ever been. That very feeling becomes all-consuming with how they move together as one person. Tir’s legs wrapping around him, nails bluntly marking those inner thighs in return.

 

“ _Please_ …Ted I’m…”

 

Tir recognizes this feeling, the one that makes him tremble in those times he finds solace on his own. Still there’s something else lurking beneath even that, and it makes his heart beat that much faster. He almost says too much and instead tugs hard at light brown locks, moaning once more into a messy kiss. The hand fisting over their cocks never falters in that seamless rhythm, and the smacking sounds from slick they’ve become make the pleasure all the more intense. Tir can’t even hold back from crying out again, head tilting back as he can feel hot cum spurting over his chest and stomach. The heat spreads as more of it trails down even to his thighs, staring at Ted through the lustful haze of his release to see how they made a mess of one another.

 

For a long time they simply share breaths. Ted rests his forehead on Tir’s, staring at dark brown eyes as if to try and read his deepest thoughts.

 

A soft knock on the door snaps them out of the reverie though.

 

“A-Ahem Y-Y-Young Master…and er Ted um…dinner is almost ready.”

 

It’s the sound of Gremio’s voice that makes Tir blush darkly and want to hide away forever.

 


End file.
